


Game night

by Greenteacandle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenteacandle/pseuds/Greenteacandle
Summary: The foxes play Among us. Neil and Andrew cheat and flirt.That is all.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 372





	Game night

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and pointless. I'm avoiding school work by playing Among us and writing anything but school related stuff. I hope someone at least has fun reading this thing.

The foxes are sitting together one night with everyone having downloaded Among us game onto their phones. Nicky thought it would be good for team building. The others weren’t so sure about that after Nicky explained the game to them but agreed to play anyway. Dan creates a local room, and everyone joins the game.

“Okey, remember everyone, no talking except during discussion time. And if you’re dead, you don’t talk at all,” Nicky reminds them.

Andrew’s little bean character is black, Aaron is white and the name Minyard is floating over both of their characters. It wasn’t planned but Andrew thinks it works for creating some confusion. Neil’s character is orange and is named imaginatively as Neil. Neil is sitting next to Andrew as seems excited to play. Andrew doesn’t really care but Neil asked, and he thinks there are worse things he could be doing. Murdering teammates sounds perfectly acceptable pastime.

As the first game starts Andrew is assigned crewmate and he watches the others as they turn their focus on their screens. Kevin’s face is all scrunched up and Andrew reads panic and confusion all over him. On Andrew’s screen Kevin’s green bean character is running around aimlessly while the others are either still or running in different directions presumably to do their tasks. Andrew rolls his eyes and follows Neil’s character to the left side of the map and into MedBay.

Neil’s character is standing on the scan platform but doesn’t seem to be doing anything. Andrew looks over at Neil who looks confused and then peeks at Neil’s screen. Andrew reaches over and presses the Use button on the bottom right corner of Neil’s screen and the scan begins on the screen.

“Thanks,” Neil whispers.

“Hey, no cheating you two,” Allison snaps from the opposite side of their little circle.

Andrew turns back to his own screen with barely a glance at her and moves his character out of the MedBay and further left of the map where some of his own tasks are shown to be. He passes Nicky’s purple character coming out of security as he enters the reactor room. As soon as he’s inside he finds the body of Matt’s blue character and presses the report button on his screen.

“Matt’s body was on the left end of the ship at the reactor,” he says in his usual monotone voice.

“Did you see anyone else there?” Dan asks. “I’m guessing you and Neil are crew.”

Andrew doesn’t even feel like answering that. “We should vote Kevin out,” he says instead.

“Why me?” Kevin asks incredulous.

“Because you have no idea what you’re doing. You aren’t doing any tasks because you don’t know how to, or what they actually are,” Andrew knows Kevin is impostor, it’s way too obvious.

“Well it’s not my fault. How could I know. I’ve never played this before,” Kevin grumbles. Everyone is unanimous and Kevin’s character is ejected into space. He proceeds to sulk quietly. The game tells them one impostor remains.

Andrew returns to his tasks on the screen and moves to the right side of the map where he opens a minigame to shoot some asteroids. After the task in completed he continues downward to navigation but is interrupted by an alarm telling him O2 needs to be fixed and he follows one of the flashing arrows directing him to O2 and he presses in the number code given. He waits a moment to see if that’s enough and soon the alarm stops, and the flashing arrows disappear. Andrew looks around him and sees Nicky pouting and Aaron staring blankly at his screen. Neil is looking around wildly and as Andrew peeks at his screen again he sees Neil standing next to Nicky’s body. Andrew reaches over to press the report button on Neil’s screen to Allison’s loud “Hey!” which he ignores.

The discussion window pops up and shows both Nicky and Aaron are dead as Andrew predicted.

“What? Aaron is dead too?” Dan yelps.

“Neil found Nicky’s body in Admin. We don’t know where Aaron was killed,” Andrew says. Neil nods.

“You’re not playing fair,” Allison accuses them. “You can’t look at each other’s screens.”

“Why are you so mad about it?” Andrew asks her. “Do you have something to hide. Seems suspicious.”

“Yeah,” Dan turns to Allison. “He’s right. Where have you been Allison? I haven’t seen you at all during the game.”

“I’ve been doing my tasks away from you all, so I won’t get killed,” Allison huffs.

“Or you’ve been hiding and killing our crewmates where we can’t see,” Dan says and narrows her eyes.

“Oh, is that how you want to play? Well, I haven’t seen you either. Has anyone seen Dan around the ship?” Allison answers sharply.

“I saw Dan in the Storage earlier. I think she could’ve killed me if she was the impostor,” Renee says.

“So, do we vote Allison out?” Neil asks. They share a look and Allison throws her hands up in frustration. They vote Allison out.

“Well it’s your loss,” She says indignantly, and Andrew sees Matt, Nicky and Aaron share her frustration. He returns to his own screen, so they were wrong this time, they haven’t lost yet.

The game continues and Andrew decides to follow Dan’s red character this time. She runs to Navigation and Andrew watches the green bar in the top left corner of the screen rise as she completes some task he doesn’t know yet. A sad little sigh from next to him tells him Neil has just been killed and he looks over just in time to see Renee’s yellow character disappear into a vent next to Neil’s body in Shield. He quickly turns to his own screen and runs his character over to Neil’s body and reports it.

“Renee’s the impostor,” he says when the discussion window appears. “She killed Neil and vented.”

“I mean, that has to be true since you were right next to me the whole time,” Dan says, and they vote Renee out. The victory screen appears on Andrew’s screen and he clicks for new game. “You shouldn’t look at Neil’s screen though, it’s not fair and you wouldn’t have seen Renee vent, or even known Neil is dead, if you hadn’t looked,” Dan continues.

“Yeah, I think Neil and Andrew should move and not sit together if they’re just going to cheat,” Allison agrees. The others nod and Andrew and Neil have no choice but to move. Or Neil moves at least. Andrew refuses to lift his ass from the couch. Neil sits next to Allison on the floor.

*****

“Everyone ready?” Dan asks and they mumble in agreement. Dan starts the game and this time Andrew is made impostor with Allison. He doesn’t have much trust for Allison’s ability to not get caught but at least he’s not with Kevin. Speaking of Kevin, Andrew goes to follow his green crewmate as he moves away from the others to weapons and then Navigation. While Kevin is figuring out whatever task he’s supposed to do, Andrew shoots him and runs for a vent.

“Oh, come on!” Kevin moans.

“Shut up, Kevin,” Allison snaps. Andrew almost sighs. The two are just too obvious. It doesn’t seem like anyone else notices though, which is not really surprising with how oblivious they always are.

Andrew moves through the vents to Shield and waits until no one is around before he jumps out. A moment later Neil runs past him and Andrew pretends to do the task he saw Neil try to do before he got killed in the previous game. Andrew then moves to Comms and finds Allison’s pink character next to Dan’s dead body. He quickly turns around and leaves. In storage he’s considering whether he should go up to Admin or continue left to Electrical when he’s stopped by Kevin’s body being reported.

“Kevin’s body was in Navigation,” Neil says. “I saw a Minyard in Shields, that’s pretty close. I think it was white.” Andrew is sure Neil can tell black and white apart and knows the black bean is him. He lifts his eyes to glance at Neil. Neil has a slight mischievous smile on his face and Andrew bites the inside of his cheek to stop his own grin. If Neil is in the mood for some havoc, if Neil is suspecting Andrew but plans to protect him, this could turn out fun.

“It wasn’t me,” Aaron grumbles. No one listens.

“It looks like Dan is dead too. Where’s her body?” Matt asks. Everyone looks at each other. Aaron shrugs. They don’t know. No one has seen anything.

“Should we skip?” Aaron asks.

“No, don’t be boring. Let’s vote someone,” Neil smiles wickedly. “I suggest Aaron.”

“No way, asshole,” Aaron protests.

“Well, I was with Nicky the whole time so I don’t think it can be him,” Matt says. “Might as well vote Aaron.” Matt flashes a bright smile at Neil. Renee and Nicky end up skipping but Aaron is ejected from the game with four votes. Aaron voted for Neil out of spite. Two impostors remain, but no one seems too bothered about it.

As the game continues Andrew follows Neil to make sure he’s right about his intentions. As Neil completes his scan in the MedBay, Andrew goes to jump in and out of the vent right next to him. They share a quick look over their phones and Andrew can see Neil’s barely hidden grin. They move together toward Electrical and while Neil fixes wires, Andrew sabotages the lights. He waits for the others to run in and before the lights turn back on, he kills the closest person who happens to be Renee. He runs back next to Neil just as the lights turn back on and the body is reported.

“Me and Andrew didn’t move at all. We were standing at the back of Electrical fixing wires,” Neil says. “Who fixed the lights?”

“I fixed the lights,” Matt says. “Last thing I saw was Nicky next to the body.”

“I didn’t get there before the lights were fixed,” Allison says.

“But I didn’t do it,” Nicky whines. “I know I look sus, but if we vote the wrong person out now, we lose. It could be Neil and Andrew both. Or Matt fixing lights after killing so he gets an alibi!”

They end up skipping the vote, but it doesn’t really matter at this point. If Allison stops being useless they both just need to kill one other player and they’ll win. As soon as he can, Andrew sabotages the reactor so no one can push the emergency button and he and Neil run after Matt toward the reactor. Nicky and Allison follow, and Andrew hopes Allison will kill Nicky when the kill timer is over. When they’re all in the reactor and some seconds remain in the timer when the reactor is fixed, Andrew sabotages the doors so they can’t get out. Neil moves out of he way and when the timer reaches zero, Andrew and Allison kill Matt and Nicky. With Neil being the only crewmember left alive, Andrew and Allison win the game.

“Neil come on! You’re not supposed to play with the impostors,” Nicky complains. “Why didn’t you tell us it was Andrew?” he whines. Neil smiles at Andrew and Andrew exits the game and puts his phone back in his pocket.

“Is that not obvious, Nicky. Seriously,” Allison drawls and rolls her eyes.

“I’m leaving” Andrew says. “Neil,” he says to Neil and turns to leave the room, expecting Neil to follow.

“You should keep playing,” he hears Neil say to the others as he, too, gets up to return to their dorm room. “Try not to kill Kevin first again.”

“HEY!” Kevin yells in outrage as the two leave the room. Allison and Nicky are giggling but Andrew can stab them later. He has more important things to do right now. He takes Neil’s hand and pulls him faster toward their room. Neil’s grin widens even more.


End file.
